The Future Me
by sasukeandsakuralover123
Summary: Feeling Betrayed and having no place to go Sasuke Uchiha returns to Konoha hoping he can accomplish his 3rd goal restoring his clan with Sakura Haruno. Seeing that Sakura is engaged,Sasuke tries his all to get his secret lover to jump back into his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been 6 years since I've walked into these gates; being a rouge ninja for half my life I can see that this is not going to be easy. That old hag, Tsunade, is probably going to have my head, since I've made a messed of things with my former team. I bet that they've had at least 20 missions just to get me back. I'm pretty terrified for what Tsunade has in store for me. I didn't really want to come here; it's just that, this is the only place I have to go. The last place I was at was with that traitor and his nasty pet snake. I still remember their conversation…..

_Flashback._

"_You do realize that I deserve a little reward for helping you with this war, Madara," Kabutomaru moaned. "All day I do your dirty work, and get nothing in return…maybe I can have a certain someone's body?" Madara gave Kabutomaru a weird look. "Your still going on about that, it makes me wonder whether your gay or not," Madara chuckled. "I'm not gay!" Kabutomaru sneered." "I just feel that I should avenge my master…." "Don't play dumb Kabutomaru, you wanted him dead just as bad as Sasuke did." Madara said. "I don't care. If I don't get what I want then the deals off. Your choice." Kabutomaru warned. Madara knew that Sasuke was a big help when it came down to fighting, so was Kabutomaru. But Sasuke was much more stronger. Hell, he can probably defeat both him and Kabutomaru. That's when it hit him. What if Sasuke wants to take over? Then what will happen? He'll take down all of us. Maybe there's a way to have his power and then feed him to that snake. "Fine you can have him but after this war." Madara explained. They heard a shuffle behind them, they turned thier heads to only see that nothing was there. "Was someone there?" Madara thought._

Yes. I was there. I was walking down the hallway when I heard my name said. So I stayed to hear in on their little pep talk. I can't believe that Madara would do this to me! After hearing in on this plan, I quietly walked away. Later that night, I packed up my things and came back here. And now I'm walking right in as if I'm a friendly visitor, until someone comes up to me.

"You there, halt!" the persons voice was sweet and soft, she's obviously a female.

I kept walking. I only wanted to see the hokage. I don't feel like fighting anyone at the moment. I pull my hood over my head a little more, hoping that this guard won't see my face. "I said halt, dammit!" she ran at me. She rises up her fist and aims for my face. i grabbed her small hand and held it tightly. i looked down and nearly drooled over her hot body. She had more curves than a hourglass, a nice ass and her breast were perfect, round and perky. She looked just about my age. While i was being perverted, I didn't notice that she was about to kick me square in the face. I dodge it and swooped my leg under her making her fall. Then I noticed that her ANBU mask fell off and seeing her face, I froze.

It was Sakura Haruno, but she seemed different than before all our other meeings in the past. Her hair was really long and it was tied up in a pony tail, but thats not what I'm talking about. Her eyes were hiding something that she didn't want me to see. I tried to read it but she was good at hiding her emotions. I think it was hatred but I'm not quite sure. Once again, I was distracted and she took this as a chance to run up at me again. I was getting really annoyed at this. I grabbed her hand yet again and spoke sofly to her. "You do know that doing this over and over again, will get you nowhere, Sa-ku-ra."I smirked when I saw her tense up. Oh yes, she knew it was me. I cant beleive that i still have this power over her. Maybe i can have fun with this is the future. She gasped,"Sa-sasuke-kun...? "Yes?" I whispered. She turnred to face me."W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. She's really shocked. "I'm returning to Konoha,"She looked straight into my eyes, probably to see if I'm lying." Are you serious?"She said. "Yes. I was on my way to the hokage tower right now to talk with Tsunade."She stared holes onto me. "Well, Sasuke, I'll have you know that Tsunade isnt hokage anymore."she spoke."Then who is?" I said. She was quiet for a moment.

"My future husband." I was shocked. I know I haven't plan this all out yet, but I was hoping that maybe I could settle down and accomplish my 3rd goal, which was restoring the Uchiha clan. Of coarse I'll need a partner to help me with that. I've thought of all the Kunochi's in the village and found out that most of them were either not interesting in my eyes or they would be too scared to be with a rougue ninja. And when all came down to it I thought that Sakura was the best pick. I've known that she would always love me, no matter what i did, I'll always hold that special place in her heart. Not only that but shes a strong and beautiful woman. Shes the right person to raise up our kids. I had a pervertd thought right there. Her under me, and she'll say my name and ..._woah wait! what am I thinking? I only came here because i got betrayed and nowhere else to stay, not to fall in love with my former teamate...**yet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello its me! i kno i am new here and it sucks:(i dont know how to do anything! well any who for those who think i should try Beta err watever i cant as i said before im new here and im not in coputer class so dont expecetd me to spell/grammer/check every little word mmmk?_**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto! **

**Chapter 2**

**"Sasuke...Sasuke are you alright?" I see Sakura-chan walk up to look at me with worried eyes. im still so shocked about what she told me earlier."_...My future husband..." _I cant belive shes engaged to the hokage! Wait. Whos the Hokakge? I swear to kami if it Kakashi im gonna rip his fucking bal-_woah, wait! since when did i become so..protective of her?Get a grip advenger youre only here by force not by choice. _I look over to sakura-chan and ask her a question"Sakura, can you take me to the hokage tower?" She thinks for a second and nodeds her head. With that we ran off to the hokages tower. in 5 mins we arrive in front of the hokages office door. I reach out my hand when i heard Sakura-chan spoke."Sasuke let me go in and tell him, that way your consequences wont be that bad." She walks in and I lean my ear against the door so i can hear better. I only got a glimpse of the conversation...**

_**"Naruto-kun.."**_**OF FUCKING COARSE ITS HIM!Typical. why is she married to HIM?Great just grea-wait? Sakura-chans talking about me._"Listen Naruto-kun, I know that Sasuke is hard to trust but please jut let him stay.."Sakura pleaded. There was a paused silence until Naruto broke it."You still love him don't you?" Sakura was trying her best to stay calm but it had no prevail. Streams of tears came running down her face."you know as much as I do Naruto, that Sasuke holds a special place in my heart."She Spoke softly."Then go with him.""wha-.." "LEAVE!"Naruto screamed._Why is that dobe yelling at her like that?Oh! Peeky hole. Damn I cant see much...**

**"Naruto-kun, even though Sasuke still has a piece of my heart that is all that it will ever be, but you, you have my whole heart to youself, Naruto-kun I will always love you and maybe I can show you my love while on our honeymoon.."Sakura moved in a little closer to her future husband."Maybe..."Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura.**

**Right then and there I felt my heart being torned into bits and why am I feeling soo jealious? Who cares that Naruto is getting married to this beautiful,sexy,hot...ugh! My hormoenes are kicking in and the bugdle in my pants is craving for the pink maiden, to take her innocence !This is hurting like hell!No! I will not have to take this pain. I will have her and nobodys gonna stop me...I can feel my smirk creep into a big, twisted gin.**

_**"Oh my little cherry blossom, you will ever so be mine even if I have to kill to get you into my arms again..."**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkk!**

**I know that this chapters short!:'( im sososososo srry guys...But its like 5:5o in da morning an my step sis is keeping me awake! hEy i have sum ?'s**

*ok so i just rememberd that this rated M for mature and i have a salior mouth so yea/

*Im gonna mak Sasuke Dark and Twisted Muhahahahahaha im so evil!XDgive me ur POV:)

**A/N:PLZ READ!**

**IF YOU KNOW THE PERSON OR IF YOU ARE THE PERSON THE WROTE THE STORY "UNDER SASUKE'S WATCHFUL EYES"PLZZ TELL ME IF IT'S OK TO USE DARK SASUKE AS A PLOT CHARACTER ERR WATVER! I AM REALLY UNOTHIDOX CUZ IM NEW HERE!BUT I READ UR STORY AND REALLY LIKE THHE WHOLE INSANE SASUKE IDEA THE PLOT ISNT LIKER YOURS BUT ITS KINDA LIKE YOUR LOVE TRIANGLE THINGY WERE NARUTOS ENGAGED TO SAKURA WHEN SASUKE RETURNS ANDYADAYADAYDA! THE DIFERENCE BETWEENS OUR STORIES IS THAT IM MAKING IT TO WHERE SAKURA COMES AT HER OWN WILL AND IS NOT TAKEN FORCEFULLY LIKE IN YOUR STORY!I WANTED HER TO BE WITH SAI BUT HIS DREAM WAS NOT TO BE HOKAGE AND IT UST FITTED TOGETHER..PLZ PLZ DNT THINK IM COPING U!THX:)**


End file.
